Peppa's Purpose
by yummyminecraft911
Summary: peppepepea pig finds out what her life has been missing
1. mornign breth

Yummyminecraft911's PEPPA'S PURPOSE

**Chapter one; mornign breth**

The year was of 1999 the werld wuz going to end in like three days becuese it was dEcmber 28. Peppa was finalku 17 amd still didngt know how to whisel. she was exited that it wads her borthday on this day today. peppe awoke to the smeel of fresh crack cokine and felt happi but she prefffereded burning flesh foer brekkie. peppa walkd to the bathroom in her silk nitegown and looked as a princess wud if she got set on ffire three and half times and fell in the moat of the aligaters and had reellly big titties and a pig face. peppeeepa brushed teeth. peppa decide taht her speshal day wantd her to have a speshal coochie time an that means she took off her viagina and booty hole an waxd those biches until they shined like the titanic butt without all the blood frum dying poeple. gorgie walkeded into the beth room when pippa was waxding her glorius shiny lady land and got the suprised and geeorgy was all liek 'damn peppeep u got super duper smexy over nite them A cups are like duble H cups now' an ppepa said after gorgeiy said that thing he said she said "ggurehie GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN BAETHE ROOM IM TRYINF TO CLEEN MY WOAMAN WILLY' and that made georg get scareded so he ran away becuz he is a stupid 15 boy. piieepa got hornied up due to that circmstance and evry time she riped her juicy pube fur off she moanaed and hooved her viagra becuase shes is a pig and has none of the fingrs so hooves are uses for naughty tings. her juices flowed like niagra falls flows wit all the water but thw water is vagine juice nd the niagra is prppas viagne. peepa finished cause she had to shave her face. she walkd down the stairs in her hous to get sum brekfast like a rabid raccoon, also walking down the stairs to get some brekfasy. peppras breasts bounced boyantly as each step down the stairs kept getting taller after huricane Katrina fucked up the elevation of thi hous and now it is at a 75.834 degree angle but then the steps got relly tall nd pipopeea fuckin fell down the last four steps and landed on her bobs but they are largest so she bouced back onto her feet and her nipples got hard. Daddy pig saw wut hapend and it made him catch the horny and he felt his 13 inch peenini rise with vigor like a nazi soluting the swastika adn it tore his pants open and he tried to hide the tremendus pakidge witth the steemie pan of crack cokine butt peipsa noticed imeaditly bcus the pan was only tin inchs. pooppa was exited by the crack but also by her daddy's speshal birfday present for her. she took some crack and rubed it ontoo her lushus breasticles liek a dog rubbing its shit into the carpet with its asshole and felt the peens grow and tuch her leg it felt like a tung but raelly dry. daddy pig leaned foawrd and licked the crack with his pig tonge adn went up her neck all thw way to her ear and wisdpered 'ur adopted lol want 2 fuk" and then pippea relized that her vigina juices dissolved her panties so she grabbed the pinis and {cue slow motion} brought it to the openingn of her yummy love whole and slid it in like a penguin sliding thru a rlly tite tube of ice {end slo mo}. it felt real nice for daddy pig but it hurt like a little bitch for pweepea since it was her first time creatinf sexy adn it was the hugest dick she ever saw. daddy pig threw the tray of crak to the ground and threw popppa onto the ground and body-checked that whore with all the might of his now 17 inched long peeyinis and inserteed it right in the cooch an it made pweppa moan sex words and shout the sex sounds like 'OH YEAH U FILL MY PUSS RIGHT UP BIG DADDY" witch made him diseeased with the hornyt. daddy pig told her she had much better at making sex than mommy pig ever was. daddy pig got her in a choking hold becuse he likes that it make him real happy and poipa like it also it make her go fWOOSH down there all ofa sudden daddy pig reaches into a drawer and pulles out the kinky ropes tat he ties peppre to the leg of the tabel and cover the mouth of her to stop sex noises from waknig up mommy pig. he gos so deepv and preipa is overwlmed with happy feelings adn clamps her tunnel around dady's trainn and that makes him splurt his gurt so hard that it comes out of petipas belly button. 'that was the good intercours' said daddy pig with much of the satisfaction and pwqipa agreed and was all liek "we will do that a lot' and then she grabbed some crack to go and changed out of her cum-coated clothes into a lil mini skirt and a crop top wth NO BRA bc her tits ar g. she toodled out the door and finaly relized her purpose….. TO FUCK EVERYONE!

To be continued…


	2. skool be like -hfhhhhfs,jsdkvsdjv-

**Chapter 2; skool be like -hfhhhhfs,jsdkvsdjv-**

Peppa pig was exited for the exiting day of exiting shchool with all of her minny frindz becuase she is mucho popular wiht everyone like a racoon that is at raccon schchool and has many racoooon frendz and is mucho pipular wiht raacoon everyon.

She arrived a the location with her mini skurt and big ole bobs on jah they are so funkinhg big bro like DAYUM. But this bich preppia pulled up to farm high skool in her monstr truk with the red adn green flames and the dik pray paintd onto it bc pieeiepa liek dic!

Poipa is the hottest gorl in skool so eberyone turned and saw her and they were all liek "oMMG it pqewwrpa shes the hoettest gorl in chool' and pkippa jump off her truckkk and her lushus tiddies bounced and all of a suddn evryone got super horny becus pkiepoppa hs that affeect on poepeole

Suzy shap is the scond sexist bitgh in farm hihg and she hads the secnd bigest bobbies and the secund shartest mini skirt and she is plippas besite wich means taht they can make out and it is not the gay becuas gay is a sin before god and we not about that life

Suzzie ran up to pweepa an huged her and theyr tits pressed togethr and it was like four balloons all up on eachothr and makin taht noise that goes vvvkjvdtasdsgkjc but in a hot way

The hottiez ran too clas togeth holdging hands and turning all the bois on:)))). BUTT ALL OF SUDDEN sazy shart fell becues she tripped on some stoopid nerd man that was pretending t doormat for the sexy grills and suisi's skirt flew al the way up and poipkpa culd sea swuazy's round as adn vigiania and it looked like two boleing ballz above a reelly fujkced up life boat like the ones tehy have on pllanes in case th e pilot drinks dumb bitch juice and crashez nto ocean and it turned pqkippeppa on so hard.

The bells went 'RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" so evryuione went to cass exept plikpa and soizie… puyyuipa poked sukies cooch liek a toddler pokes a hornet nest and sjuisie cauht the horny imeediatly and vajina juice came pooring out like explosive diahhrea aftr u ate two many scalps in the summer. Piuyippa liked it so her conchie liquid came out to and thye wer both exited.

Saksie shat sat up and slappd poikiopopas tiddies to watch them jiggL and pwuippa mooananed with the sex noise. They beggan to hoove eechother with vigor so the floor of the hallway they were in was covrd in vighian juice and then pkyoeppa shioved shusy shup aginst a locker adn used her pig tung to lick her face and whsipered 'i may cannot whistle but i sure can may EAT VAHGOINA' and she squatted down and tore skuzzies panies off and used her pig toung that looked a lot like a snake force bred with a hairless pomeranian and slrpd the chooch and bootie hole of smazie smeep until she cummed and th dying moose moanas of suzie shhhrerererrreeep were so loud that all teh classes herd them and came out of the rooms to see waht wuz outside of tha rooms but ther wu nothing anymore outsdied of thw rooms becuz shushy sheeshp and prikpippa pig ran outside of the outiside of the rooms and dint get cauht…

They felt bad for the janitor but they didnt fell bad that they had done the sex and they planned to do it many more. Pqwertyuioppa still had her purpoes!


End file.
